Within the meaning of the present disclosure, a “lighting unit” may be, for example, a light-emitting means provided with a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs), which light-emitting means, when equipped with a base, can be inserted into a luminaire. The light-emitting means can be used, for example, as a replacement for an incandescent lamp and can be characterized by a lower energy consumption during operation and a longer life in comparison with said incandescent lamp.